LCS SequelTitle needed!
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: The next generation has arrived at Hogwarts: Harry's blind daughter and her twin sister Brooke learn that life is full of challenges and that sometimes you have to learn how to live with the life you're given.  Sequel to Life's Constant Shift
1. The New Generation

Author's notes: This is the sequel to Life's Constant Shift which is the sequel to The Strength Within. I didn't plan on making this story-line a trilogy, but eh—what are you going to do?

This story starts 9 years after the last chapter of LCS, FYI.

Read and review, please!!

* * *

HARRY POTTER: LCS sequel

Chapter 1 A New Generation

"Marco!" Roslyn shouted as she stood in the middle of the backyard.

"Polo!" shouted 4 voices from various locations.

Roslyn started running, trying to tag one of her friends, but failing again to pinpoint them. "Marco!"

"Polo!"

Harry and Ginny sat outside with James, Lily, Silver, and Sirius sipping cold butterbeers as the kids laughed and played.

Silver and Sirius's son, Alden, was trying to avoid being tagged by Roslyn who was pretty quick for a 9-year-old with very minimal vision.

Harry had taught her well. Even Brooke worked with her sister on Braille, homework, and other things. Ginny was proud of how her family had bounced back after all they'd been through. Harry was one of the favorite Teachers at Hogwarts and had just seen his most recent round of 7th years get 'Outstanding's on their OWLs.

"Daddy!"

Harry was up in a flash when he'd heard Brooke's frantic voice. Everyone hurried over to where Roslyn was lying on the grass. Ginny knelt down and saw that her daughter's left knee was severely scraped and bloody. Roslyn was freaking out. "Mama, what's going on? Why does my leg hurt?"

Lily put a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder as Michael and Valerie came over. "Is Rosie okay, Mommy?" Michael asked, looking down at his aunt.

Ginny used a few healing spells and Roslyn's leg was good as new. But she wasn't interested in playing anymore.

Undeterred, the other kids went back to running around while Roslyn made her way inside and up to the room she shared with her twin sister, Brooke.

After a while, Roslyn decided to start on her weekend assignments for the muggle primary school she attended.

"Rose?"

Roslyn started when she heard someone come into the room. "Who…?"

"It's Alden."

Roslyn put her book away and sat back on the bed. She couldn't really focus on her best friend, but she could see a human-like shape standing in the room. "I hate this. I can kind of make out shapes, but not really. I have to use a cane for guidance, I read by touch…"

"You're over-thinking again, Rose," Alden said, sitting next to her. "I know that you want a normal life—"

"I want it to be one way or the other," Roslyn interjected. "I don't like this middle ground. I want to either be able to see… or I want to be completely blind."

"Well, wait until you get to Hogwarts," Alden replied, shrugging. "You might change your mind."

-------------------------------------------------

_September 1__st_

It was the day that Brooke had been waiting years for: When she would finally be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Standing just before the barrier, Brooke glanced at her twin who was looking slightly twitchy. Roslyn had received dual acceptance letters: one from Hogwarts and another from Merlin's Academy for Disabled Witches and Wizards. She'd considered both options carefully before deciding on Hogwarts.

With a deep breath, Roslyn stepped forward, and through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾ with Brooke on her heels. On the other side, the twins found Valerie and Michael waiting with Alden. Once all their luggage, except for their knapsacks, was on the train and they'd said good-bye to everyone, they all got on board the Hogwarts Express and headed down the aisle until they found an empty compartment.

Roslyn folded her cane and set it next to her bag as Alden sat next to her. "How are you feeling, Rose?"

"Scared," she replied, shrugging. "I know Daddy learned how to do magic blind… and I was born blind… but I don't know how well I'll do on the magic stuff. I'm great at potions, though."

Alden smiled at his best friend. "Hey, I'll help you through anything, Rose. Cross my heart."

-------------------

It was one of the scariest moments of Roslyn's life. In a moment, she would be Sorted and officially start her life as a Hogwarts student.

Her grandfather started reading aloud the names of the first years. A few names down was: "Black, Alden."

A moment of silence, then: "Gryffindor!"

Roslyn cheered with the rest of the students and waited until… "Potter, Brooke!"

Brooke went into Hufflepuff.

Finally… "Potter, Roslyn."

Roslyn tapped her way up to the stool and sat down, James setting the Sorting Hat on her head. Instantly, she heard a voice in her mind. "Ahhh… Miss Roslyn. You wish your life was one way or the other… yet mentally you see in shades of grey."

"_I'm blind," _Roslyn thought, irritably. _"I can't see colors."_

"But you wish to prove yourself… to yourself. And for that alone do I place you in—" The whole hall heard the hat say "Gryffindor!"

Roslyn felt the hat leave her head and she head down to the Gryffindor table. As she sat next to Alden, she smiled. She was here at last.

-------------------

The next morning, Roslyn met Alden and Val for breakfast at the Gryffindor table. "So what classes do we have first?" Alden asked once the Head Boy had handed them their schedules.

Alden pulled out his wand and tapped Roslyn's so that the writing went from English to Braille. "See for yourself," he said, giving her the schedule back.

Roslyn's fingers ran over the bumps and she said, "First up… Defense against the Dark Arts… Charms… History of Magic. Then lunch followed by Potions and Transfiguration." She put her schedule back in her bag and asked Val to pass the toast and sausage. "I'm kinda nervous. I've done some practice spells and I've read all my books… but doing this stuff in a classroom is far different."

"You'll do just fine," Val said, smiling at her niece. "Remember: Concentrate on the task, focus your magic, and enunciate your spells."

"If you say so," Roslyn muttered as she ate.

----

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Roslyn found out right away that being the offspring of a Hogwarts teacher was going to get her very little leniency. Harry had made it clear that all students would be treated equally and fairly with no exceptions.

They started out taking notes about Dark creatures and Roslyn had to pull out one of her self-writing quills in order to copy the notes. She'd ask Alden for the spell to convert the writing to Braille later.

In Charms, Brook worked with her sister and together they both managed to levitate their feathers and lower them gently. Both received 10 points for their houses and were told to practice the spell for homework.

Once out of Charms, Alden looked at his schedule. "Next is History of Magic with Professor Malfoy."

"I like Uncle Draco," Brooke said as she walked with Roslyn and Alden.

"Yeah, but let's hope he's prone to special treatment," Alden said, as they took a shortcut up to the room. Since the three of them had practically grown up at Hogwarts when they were little, they knew almost all of the secret passages in the castle.

Once in the classroom, they found Draco Malfoy leaning back against his desk. His blonde hair was in a ponytail and he wore blue robes which matched his eyes. "Hello, Brooke, Roslyn, Alden. Take a seat and pull out your books, parchment and quills."

"We're not getting special treatment, are we?" Roslyn asked, as she grabbed one of her self-writing quills.

Draco chuckled as his nieces got their things together. "No… No special treatment. Sorry."

"Well, what about for the blind girl?" Brooke said, nodding at her twin.

Draco crossed his arms and looked at Roslyn who was reading over the first chapter of her history book. "We'll see," He replied, quickly as the rest of the class started filing in.

--------------

Hermione was doing a last minute check of her potions stores. Since Roslyn would be here this year, Hermione had made sure that all of her bottles, jars, and other containers were labeled both in English and Braille so that there wouldn't be any confusions. Not that she really worried about Roslyn since the girl was a born potions expert. Still, it was always better to be safe than sorry.

"Aunt Hermione?"

Hermione came out of the store room and heard tapping outside the classroom. Poking her head into the hallway, Hermione saw Roslyn heading down the hall. "Roslyn."

Roslyn stopped and turned around. "Um… okay, I missed it." She headed back towards her aunt's voice and after a moment, entered the Potions room. "I thought it was further down," Roslyn said as she felt for a desk in the front of the room. Sitting down she started pulling out her textbook and supplies.

"How has your first day been?" Hermione asked, perching on a corner of the table. "I notice you're here early."

"Wasn't hungry at lunch. I wanted to study," Roslyn replied.

Hermione stood up, shaking her head. Her niece studied far too hard…. Just like Hermione'd done at that age. And being blind, Roslyn was actually able to read two books at once. Smiling at Roslyn, Hermione said, "Just remember not to get so wrapped up in your studies that you ignore everything else. Like when a boy is interested in you."

Roslyn smiled. "Alden and I are best friends… _just_ friends."

"That's what Ron and I used to say," Hermione said with a knowing smile.

-------------------


	2. Young Love

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Admittedly, this story is going to be a bit more scattered than the previous ones due to the fact that I am slightly unsure of exactly how I want this story-line to progress. So a little patience would be appreciated.

Any comments? Please Review!

* * *

Chapter 2 Young Love

At the end of the first week, Roslyn was quite ready to relax. She'd been studying non-stop and had completed her assignments for Monday before bed on Friday night so that there was nothing to worry about over the weekend.

"Rose."

Roslyn set her book aside as Alden entered the common room where she was curled up in an arm chair. "Hey, Alden."

"I, uh—I-I was wondering if you wanted to… go… to the library with me."

"Alden… we're almost 12. We've known each other since we were infants. You're asking me out on a date," Roslyn said.

Alden sat down on one of the couches. "I really like you, Rose. We're best friends."

"Dates are for teenagers. So you have 2 more years to wait before we can actually date," Roslyn said, picking up her book again.

"Rose…"

"If you haven't done your homework yet I'll let you copy mine," Roslyn acquiesced.

Alden started to say something, but instead nodded and went to Roslyn's back pack and dug out her stuff. "Would you… ever consider dating me?" he asked, translating Roslyn's Braille notes back into English and then copying.

"Of course, I would." Roslyn replied after a while.

Alden stopped and studied Roslyn. She was staring off into space, but her fingers were running over her book. After a few moments, he understood. "You're surprised that someone would consider dating you," He said, starting to work.

"I can't see a lot of guys lined up 3 years from now wanting to date the blind girl," Roslyn replied, softly. "It's the curse of living with a disability."

"You don't see it as an opportunity?" Alden asked as he scribbled quickly. "You're a genius at Potions. Maybe… someday… you'll be the first blind Potions Master."

"Maybe," Roslyn replied, a tone of possibility in her voice. "Honestly, Alden, I'm just hoping to get through school right now."

------------------------

On a bright, beautiful Saturday, Michael and Val went down to the Quidditch pitch for team try-outs.

Alden had opted to stay in Gryffindor Tower and keep an eye on Roslyn who had been a little moody that morning.

Brooke, on the other hand, hadn't noticed her twin's attitude since they weren't in the same house.

After about an hour of moping, Roslyn decided to find her father and tried, unsuccessfully, to sneak past Alden. "Where are you going?" Alden asked, grabbing his cloak from the back of the arm chair he'd been sitting in.

"Just… for a walk around the castle," Roslyn replied, looking in what might have been Alden's direction. Or maybe it was a lamp… "You're coming with me, aren't you?"

"Absolutely," Alden replied.

Arm in arm, they left the tower and headed down to the fourth floor and the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

A few feet away from the door, though, the two friends stopped as raised voices were coming from the open door. "Harry, you're so… Stubborn! I don't know why you won't even consider the idea—"

"Isn't that Aunt Hermione?" Alden whispered as he and Roslyn huddled near the stone wall, listening intently. Roslyn nodded and shushed him as her father, Harry Potter, spoke, voice raised and angry.

"And what happens when the potion doesn't work and she's blind again? I'm not putting my daughter through that, Hermione! No! I won't do it!"

'Potion?' Roslyn mouthed, curiously? There was a potion that might allow her to see? And her father had tried it before? What was going on?

"I've reworked the recipe, Harry," Hermione said, with the tone of a woman with a saint's patience for the most belligerent person in the world. "If it works it won't be temporary."

"And the odds of that?" Harry asked, tone even. He trusted Hermione, but he didn't want to give Roslyn false hope.

"50-50, I'm afraid," Hermione admitted. "And if it doesn't work… she'll lose what minute vision she _does_ possess."

Roslyn had stood and walked into the room, Alden right behind her. "I want to try it, Dad." She said, firmly.

Harry sighed and prayed for patience. "Roslyn… it's a long shot. And if it doesn't work…"

"I'm no worse off than I was before. Besides… the whole shapes thing is rather annoying, really. I mean… I can look at stuff but I have no idea what it is. It could be my best friend sitting in a chair in the common room or it could be a desk lamp," Roslyn countered. "Please, Daddy?"

Harry sighed and after a moment nodded.

"Good!" Hermione said as she pulled a vial out of her pocket. "Roslyn, if you will have a seat and remove your shades, please?" Roslyn sat and removed the purple sunglasses she wore so that people weren't freaked out by her eyes. "Tilt your head back," Hermione instructed. Roslyn complied and Hermione put three drops of potion in each of her niece's eyes. "Just sit like that for a moment."

Roslyn sighed and blinked a few times. Nothing seemed to be happening but after a few moments, Roslyn noticed that the faint outlines she usually saw were gone, replaced with black darkness. "Sorry, Dad," she said, bringing her head upright.

Harry sighed, his shoulders slumped. "No, I'm sorry, Roslyn," he said, feeling for his daughter's shoulder.

"That's my shoulder, Uncle Harry," Alden said, taking Harry's hand and placing it on Roslyn's shoulder.

Hermione looked crestfallen as she pocketed the vial of potion. "I'm sorry, too. I thought it would work."

"Aunt Hermione, it's okay. You tried," Roslyn said, shrugging as she stood up. "Besides… I've kind of gotten used to being blind."

Harry hugged her. "I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful daughter."

"_Daughters_, Dad," Roslyn said, stepping out of her father's hug. "Spend more time with Brooke. She feels neglected because you're always focusing on me."

"I feel responsible," Harry said.

"What do you want me to say, Dad?" Roslyn said, getting annoyed. "I blame you for the fact that I'm blind? This is all your fault? Do you want me to hate you?" She waited for some sort of response, but receiving none, she sighed. "It's not your fault this happened, Dad. And I know we share a disability but you need to remember that you have _two_ daughters, okay? Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Harry nodded as Roslyn left the room followed by Alden.

Hermione studied her friend as she asked, "Do you think maybe she's picking up Mallory's sense of intuition?"

"I think she's had it all along," Harry replied. "That's how I know I'll never have to worry about her."

Hermione smiled as she started to head for the door. Turning back to Harry, she said, "Go spend the day with Brooke. Roslyn's right: you're focusing your attention on the wrong daughter."

Harry nodded and after a few moments, pulled his own cane out of the pocket of his robes, unfolded it and went to find Brooke.

----------------------

Halloween fell on a Saturday and the Potter kids along with Alden Black snuck out of the castle and into Honeydukes Sweet Shoppe before heading to the Three Broomsticks.

"Think Dad will know we've gone?" Val asked as she passed around hot mugs of butterbeer.

"Not until you sneak back into Hogwarts," said a voice behind them.

They all whirled around to see James Potter and Sirius Black standing by the table, grinning. Michael Potter turned to Roslyn looking annoyed. "Why didn't you warn us or something?"

Roslyn held up her cane. "Uh, hello? Blind, remember?"

"Relax, we're not going to report you," Sirius said, pulling up two more chairs. "We're joining you."

"Who nicked the Marauder's Map from Harry's office?" James asked, ordering two more butterbeers.

"Alden did, actually," Brooke said, smiling at her grandfather. "I stood guard while he snuck in."

"Good job," Sirius said, patting his son on the back. "So how long were you lot planning on staying here?"

-----

"How come you always call me Rose?" Roslyn and Alden were walking far behind the others once they were back in Hogwarts.

Alden stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled. "Because in Spanish… your name means 'Beautiful Rose'."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Roslyn asked, stopping and turning to Alden.

He studied her. Her red hair was short and layered, tucked behind her ears. Her purple shades hid her eyes and Alden reached up to remove them. There was a faint touch of blue, but otherwise Roslyn's eyes were pales gray. "I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life."

---------------

A few days later in the library, Draco found Roslyn, Brooke, and Alden with their heads together working on homework. Alden said something and Roslyn started laughing out loud but stopped herself when Brooke poked her arm.

Draco smiled as he turned and started heading back to his classroom. He hadn't wanted to take over History of Magic, but when McGonagall had reported one morning that Binns had suddenly decided to move on an hour ago, Draco had been drafted into the teaching position. And by the end of the school year Draco had gotten into being an actual teacher at Hogwarts.

The following year the change in staff had been made official and Draco now received a full professor's salary which had come just in time for Mallory's second pregnancy.

"Professor Malfoy?"

Draco stopped and turned to fins one of the third years standing there holding his history book and notes. "Can I help you with something, uh…?"

"Victor Wilson, sir," the boy replied, holding out his notes. "Um… I had some questions if you have a minute."

Draco checked his watch. He had a free period until 3pm when he'd have his last class of the day. "Come with me, Mr. Wilson. What's your question?"

-------------

On a blustery October Sunday, Brooke and Roslyn awoke to find a small pile of presents at the ends of their beds. Brooke found a package of Jelly Slugs from Hagrid, cookies from Mrs. Molly Weasley, and books from Ron and Hermione and her parents. Sirius and Silver had given her a stuffed guard dog that would turn into a real dog if anyone dangerous was around.

Roslyn received a box of chocolate frogs from Hagrid, brownies from Molly Weasley—Brooke wanted to know why their maternal grandmother liked Roslyn best—Silver had included an invitation to spend the following weekend with her at someplace called Urbach Abbey. James and Lily had given her a book set in Braille—_The Lord of the Rings. _Hermione had given her a book as well—Watership Down—which was Roslyn's favorite book.

"Nice, tidy haul," Brooke said, flicking her wand to get rid of the wrapping paper. "Hey, Rosie… you missed one."

Roslyn felt on the bed and found a small little package from Alden. Opening it, she found a pendant on a chain. Feeling it, Roslyn realized that it was a rose. Picking up the folded note that was included, Roslyn felt the bumps on the parchment. _'To the most beautiful Rose on your birthday. Alden.'_

Brooke stepped over to her twin's bed and took the necklace, putting it around Roslyn's neck. "I think you're going to end up marrying him some day."

Roslyn laughed as she fingered the necklace. "We're just friends, Brooke."

Being blind, Roslyn couldn't see her sister's smirk.

----------------------------------

While Brooke and Roslyn had spent Christmases at Hogwarts in the past, this was their first year as students.

Two weeks before the start of the holidays McGonagall made an announcement that there would be a Yule Ball on Christmas Eve which would be open to all students.

Brooke turned to Roslyn who had just finished her toast and was now working on her scrambled eggs. "Are you going, Rosie?"

Alden's ear focused on Roslyn while he was looking at his copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

Roslyn shrugged. "I don't think I'll go. I can't see the decorations or anything… I'll probably just study in the common room."

"Why don't you go with Alden?" Brooke asked, shrugging. "You're _friends_, right?"

Roslyn frowned. "Fine. I'll go with Alden… _IF_ he asks me. Otherwise I have a date with my Potions book."

--------

Draco was surprised to see Alden hurrying into the classroom almost 30 minutes before the start of the lesson. "Can I help you with something, Alden?"

"Yeah," Alden replied, looking slightly nervous. "What's the best way to ask a blind girl to a school dance?"

-----------------------------

_Christmas Eve_

_Yule Ball_

Alden waited in the Entrance Hall by the staircase for Roslyn. She'd smiled all the way through his stammering and had sweetly said yes when he'd finally spit out the words 'will you go to the ball with me'.

Dressed in blue dress robes, Alden paced as students started to come down the stairs and into the Great Hall. He checked his watch and noticed that he was still 15 early from the time he and Roslyn had agreed to meet. Still, he couldn't wait to see her.

It was weird: they were only 11 and somehow they had a connection that hung on the border between friendship and love.

"Hi, Alden."

Alden turned to see Roslyn standing on the stairs behind him and he couldn't believe how radiant she looked. She wore shimmery green dress robes over a red sleeveless dress and her hair was a beautiful array of red curls. As she tapped her cane down the stairs, Alden smiled as he noticed the rose pendant around her neck. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Alden offered his hand to Roslyn and they headed into the Great Hall.


	3. Growing Up

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a short chapter, but only because I have yet to decide how I want this story to progress. If you've read the previous stories and have an idea, please let me know.

And if you like, don't forget to review!!

* * *

Chapter 3 Growing Up

_2 Years Later_

Three weeks before the start of Roslyn's 3rd year at Hogwarts she and Silver headed to Austria for a long weekend at Urbach Abbey.

Arriving at the great stone monastery, Silver parked her rental car near the stables and led Roslyn to the front doors where Father Jonathan Martin was waiting for them. "Welcome back, Sister Silver. It's always a pleasure to have you with us."

"Same here," Silver replied, embracing her old friend. "And you remember my friend, Roslyn, don't you?"

"Absolutely," Father John replied, shaking Roslyn's offered hand. "Nice to see you again, my child."

"It's nice to be back," Roslyn replied, as Father John led them inside and to a small office. "Have you redone this place? I smell fresh paint."

"Yes, we have done some work here," Father John said, looking at the newly painted walls. "How have you two been?"

Silver shrugged. "Well, I've been working with the Ministry of Magic to help some of the werewolves settle into a new community we've set up. It's surrounded by magical barriers so they'll be safe during the full moon."

"And you enjoy working with your own kind?"

"My _kind_ is witches and wizards. I'm only half werewolf but I want to make sure that full werewolves are treated fairly," Silver said, crossing her ankles.

"And you, Roslyn?" Father John asked, smiling. "How have you been since you were last here?"

"Well…" Roslyn started, fingering the rose necklace she wore. "I have officially started dating Silver's son, Alden."

"Yes, I remember you talking about him last time," Father John said, pensively. "You have overcome your belief that you did not deserve to be loved because of your blindness?"

"I think so," Roslyn replied, twiddling her cane. "Alden has been by best friend since day one. And now… I guess I've always just loved him as my best friend. Now he's more than that."

Father John stood and went to the door. "Well, rest for now and I will have someone let you know when dinner is ready."

"Thank you," Silver said, as she and Roslyn headed out into the hall. "And thank you for having us."

"Silver, my child, you and your family and friends are always welcome here at our abbey."

---------

The following morning, Roslyn found herself doing something she'd never imagined doing: riding one of the horses across the abbey grounds with Silver. "This is so much fun!" Roslyn said as she coaxed her horse into picking up a bit of speed so that she was at a light gallop.

Silver laughed as she caught up with Roslyn who was getting into a faster gallop.

Roslyn's horse, a brown stallion, slowed after a while and started back toward the stables, suddenly breaking into a full gallop. Silver saw Roslyn's look of nervous exhilaration and the thrill of excitement when the horse leapt easily over a fallen log in the way. Once Roslyn was side by side with Silver, the teenager said, "Did you see that jump? That was incredible!"

"The horses have been around the monks so long they've learned how act around the blind," Silver explained. "They know just how to behave and how to show off without scaring their riders."

"I _was_ a little scared when he started running like that," Roslyn admitted. "And when he jumped, I felt… it was scary, but fun."

"I'm glad you liked it, Roslyn," Silver replied as they did a loop around the grounds.

"Is this place why you're so easy with being half-werewolf?" Roslyn asked, curiously.

"Kind of," Silver said as she turned to glance at Roslyn. "I saw these monks who live with a real disability and I realized that being a werewolf isn't as big a deal. It gave me a better perspective of my life."

"I really like this place, Aunt Silver."

"Me, too, kiddo. Me, too."

-----------------------------

September 1st was on a warm breezy day and as Silver, Sirius, and Alden still lived in the London loft only blocks away from King's Cross Station, they decided to walk.

Having packed everything the night before, Alden was the first up and ready to go. Shortly afterwards, Silver and Sirius finally got up and had a hasty breakfast before they all headed for the train station and the Hogwarts Express.

After loading his trunk up onto the baggage compartment and saying good-bye to his parents, Alden went in search of his girlfriend.

"Roslyn, I'm never speaking to you again!"

Roslyn looked stunned as Brooke started walking down the train to find an empty compartment.

"What was _that_ about?" Alden asked as he and Roslyn went into an open compartment.

Roslyn looked slightly guilty as she said, "I _may_ have mentioned that since we know about the secret entrance to Hogsmeade that _technically_ Brooke and I didn't _need_ signed permission forms. Brooke's a bit miffed."

"Did Uncle Harry sign the forms, though?" Alden asked, reclining in his seat.

"Yes," Roslyn replied, folding her cane and setting it beside her. "But Brooke's still mad at me."

"Sometimes I wonder if you should have gone into Slytherin," Alden said, smirking.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

-------------------


	4. New Heights

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Still haven't settled on a specific storyline so I'm just going where the muse leads me.

Still need a title, so any thoughts are welcome.

Read, review… you know what to do

Chapter 4 New Heights

The sun was almost set when the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into the Hogsmeade station. Roslyn, now wearing her Hogwarts uniform, took Alden's arm and unfolded her cane so that they could walk down to the thestral-drawn carriages.

Once safely inside, Alden reached for Roslyn's hand. "You okay, Rose?"

Roslyn smiled. "I went horseback riding this summer," She said, looking thoughtful. "I want to try broom-riding next."

Alden chuckled as Roslyn looked positively gleeful at the very notion of flying around in the air. "If you want to try flying," he told her. "I will take you up myself."

"Really?"

"Really," Alden replied.

"Alden, did you mean it when you said I should have been in Slytherin?" Roslyn asked, curiously.

Alden sighed as she thought about how to reply. "Yes. I did mean it. You are sneaky, and more than a little manipulative…. But you're also kind, stubborn, and brave. Honestly, you would have been good in Slytherin… But I think you've done even better in Gryffindor. So…"

"According to Grandma Molly Mum was pretty devious as a young girl," Roslyn said, shrugging. "Maybe I just get it from her."

"Here's hoping," Alden said, smiling at his girlfriend.

--------------

At the Welcoming Feast, Alden sat next to Roslyn, Michael, and Val. Up at the staff table, Trelawney _and _Firenze were absent and instead, Mallory Malfoy-Potter sat next to her husband.

Once everyone had sat down and the new first years had been sorted, McGonagall stood to address the school. "This year we have a change of staff," McGonagall said, nodding at Mallory. "Since Sybill Trelawney has retired and Firenze has opted to start a new centaur herd by the ruins of the old Malfoy Mansion, Mallory Malfoy-Potter will be taking over." Mallory stood and nodded before sitting back down. McGonagall continued. "All students interested in trying out for their Quidditch teams should contact their heads of house for further information. Also, as per usual, this year we will be having a Yule Ball, although this year will be different as it will be a tropical theme."

Alden leaned over to whisper in Roslyn's ear. "I think you'll look lovely in a bathing suit," he said making Roslyn blush fiercely.

---------

The next morning, Roslyn stood in a line with Alden and Brooke in her father's DADA class. At the front of the room was a trunk containing a boggart.

"The Patronus," Harry said, as he sat on the trunk. "—is your strongest defense against dementors. I will be standing next to the boggart so that it takes the form of a dementor. One at a time, you will focus on the happiest memory possible and say the words 'expect patronum'."

Brooke went first and tried to focus as the dementor-boggart loomed. Pointing her wand, she shouted, "Expect Patronum!" and something small with wings flew out of her wand and circled the boggart until it retreated back into the trunk.

"Was that… a bat?" Alden said, looking at Brooke, then Roslyn.

"Next, please," Harry said and Brooke went to the back of the line.

Some of the students were unable to produce a full-bodied Patronus, but when Roslyn stepped up for her turn, she quickly thought of Alden and the first kiss they shared that summer at Draco and Mallory's farmhouse. Raising her wand, she said, "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery falcon flew out of the wand and let out a cry as it sent the boggart back into the trunk.

"Excellent, Roslyn!" Harry said as his daughter lowered her wand. "Alden, you're up next, lad."

Alden stepped forward and raised his wand as Harry opened the trunk again. Thinking of the first time he kissed Roslyn under one of the apple trees at her aunt Mallory's house, Alden said in a loud, clear voice, "Expecto Patronum!"

To everyone's surprise, another bat Patronus came out of Alden's wand and flew around before causing the boggart to retreat.

Lowering his wand, Alden turned to Brooke. What memory did you think of?" he asked as he went to join her at the back of the line.

Brooke sighed and looked at Roslyn. "I, uh… I thought of the first time I saw Roslyn read a book on her own." Turning to her sister, she added, "I was so happy for you, Rosie."

"Then why did you say you hated me on the train the other day?" Roslyn said, feeling confused.

Brooke sighed again. "I hate that you get all the attention. Everyone tries to help you and do stuff for you… and I hate that you're blind."

"Well, I'm not crazy about it either," Roslyn said, her voice rising.

"You don't know what it's been like!" Brooke said, loudly, unaware that Harry had paused the class so as to better hear what was going on. "I mean… sisters are supposed to _do_ things together! Run around! Play Quidditch! Gossip about cute guys! Pretend to be one another on dates! But I can't do that with you and I hate it! I want us to be normal twins."

"Well, I want to be normal, too," Roslyn said, tears stinging her eyes. "But I'm not. I'm sorry you got stuck with a blind sister, but you just have to live with it like I do everyday."

Brooke hugged her twin and Roslyn hugged her back. "I'm sorry, Rosie. You're my sister and I love you… blind or no."

Roslyn sniffled as she said, "I'm sorry, too. I know it's been hard living with me. But let's try to do things together, alright?"

"Yeah," Brooke replied, smiling. "That sounds good."

-------

The next class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures which Roslyn had alone since Alden had decided to go with Muggle Studies, Brooke opted for Arithmancy, and Michael and Val had gone into Ancient Runes.

Heading down to Hagrid's hut, Roslyn went slowly since Tonks had told her how Harry had lost his footing on the hills one day.

"Mornin', Roslyn!" Hagrid's booming voice called out as she came to the fence. "How're ya doin'?"

"Hi, Hagrid," Roslyn said, smiling when she felt the fence creaking, signaling that the half-giant professor was leaning against one of the posts. "I'm good. How about you?"

"Fine, fine," Hagrid replied, jovially. "How's the family?"

"Dad's good, Mom's good… Brooke and I have made up. We had a fight yesterday, but it's just sister stuff," Roslyn replied. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Unicorns," Hagrid replied.

"Cool," Roslyn said, as Hagrid led her down to the pen where three adolescent unicorns waited. "Should be fun."

"Ahhh, unicorns are nothin'," Hagrid said, waving a hand. "Ye should have been here when we had the blast-ended skrewts."

"The whats?" Roslyn said, suddenly worried if it was safe to take this class.

-------------------

Late that night, Mallory was surprised to find Brooke Potter in a corner of the library with a scarf tied around her eyes. "Brooke? Are you okay?"

Brooke jumped up, falling over the chair and tearing the scarf off her face as she tried to stand up. Blinking, she looked around and saw her aunt. "Aunt Mallory. I'm fine."

Mallory set the chair upright and handed back the scarf. "How long did you have that scarf on?"

"Since after dinner," Brooke replied. "I was, uh…"

"Trying to see what life for Roslyn is like?" Mallory asked, sitting next to Brooke.

Brooke nodded. "I kind of learned how to read Braille, too, so I could help Rosie. I was trying to do my reading for History of Magic with her textbook. I don't know how she does it."

Mallory shrugged. "It's the only way she learned how. It's been her life from day one."

"I can't imagine what it would be like to be blind," Brooke said, shaking her head. "I've been sitting here for… What time is it?"

Mallory checked her watch. "11pm. I was checking to see if any students were still here."

"Then it's been 5 hours," Brooke said. "I don't know how Roslyn does it."

"She just does," Mallory replied, simply. "She just does it."

---------------------------------------

"How the HELL did I let you talk me into this?!" Roslyn screamed as she maintained a death grip around Alden's waist. They were high in the air above the Quidditch pitch on Alden's Firebolt 5000 and Alden tried not to laugh at Roslyn's reaction.

"You wanted to come flying with me, Rose," he said. "Now hold on. I'm going to do a dive."

"Do a what?" Roslyn said as the broom suddenly plummeted. "ALDEN!!" she screeched as she felt the two of them falling. With a sharp jerk, they were heading up again and Roslyn's heart was racing. "I want on the ground now! Please!"

Alden stopped and hovered but when he felt Roslyn's grip loosen, he said, "We're still up in the air, Rose. Hold on; I'm heading in." Slowly, they descended and after a while, Rose felt her feet brush the ground. She staggered off and fell to her knees grateful to be back on the earth. "Rose?" Alden asked, kneeling down, a hand on her back. "Are you okay?"

Rose stood, shakily. "Yeah. I guess I just don't like flying."

Alden pulled Roslyn to her feet and pressed her cane into her hand. "I'm sorry, Rose. I shouldn't have gone overboard."

"It's okay, Alden," Rose said, taking a few tentative steps.

"I feel like I messed up your birthday," Alden said as they headed back up to the castle. "I want to make it up to you."

"That's not necessary," Roslyn said. "Look, I'm going to the library. I'll see you later." Turning away, Roslyn headed off to the right while Alden just stood there, stunned.

---------

"I need advice," Alden said when he entered James Potter's office. "I think I upset Rose."

James, who had been in the middle of grading papers, looked up at his godson. "Have a seat, Alden."

Alden sat and said, "I took Rose on a broom ride. I kind of…"

"Went a little nuts?" James supplied, grinning. "Yeah. I did the same to Lily when we were kids."

"I know I should have gone slower," Alden said. "You know, since Rose is blind… I shouldn't have been so reckless."

James sighed. "You did the right thing and the wrong thing. You treated her as though she wasn't blind. But what you did when you were flying could have gotten her hurt or even killed. You've been around Roslyn all your life. You know there are limitations."

"I know," Alden replied, sighing. "But just once, I'd like Rose to have a day where she doesn't have limitations."

--------------

"He thinks I hate him," Roslyn said, glumly as she sat in a corner of the upstairs level of the library. Brooke sat next to her sister, hugging her as Roslyn cried. "I don't hate him. I love him. Alden was just trying to share something with me, and…" She started crying harder and Brooke hugged her tighter.

"Roslyn, listen to me. Alden cares about you. He loves you. And he just wanted you to experience something that most witches and wizards do: flying." Brooke thought for a moment before standing and pulling Roslyn to her feet. "Come on. We're going back out to the Quidditch pitch. I'm going to teach you how to fly."

Once on the pitch, Brooke took her sister's cane and folded it and set it aside before giving Roslyn one of the school brooms. "Okay, mount the broom," Brooke instructed and waited until Roslyn was properly seated. "Okay, now push off and go up about maybe three feet."

Rose kicked off and went up, stopping at about 4 feet. "Okay," she said, a touch of nervousness in her voice. "Now what?"

Brooke joined her and said, "Okay, now… hold on tightly and try soaring." Looking at Roslyn's scared expression, she added, "I'll be right next to you. Go up about thirty feet and stop."

Together, the twins flew up and stopped. "I'm flying," Roslyn said, breathless.

"Now we're going to do some nice, slow loops," Brooke said. "Just circle a few times then stop. I'll be watching."

Roslyn nodded and took off, doing two loops around the Quidditch pitch before stopping next to Brooke again. "I did it!" Roslyn said, exhilarated. "I really flew! All by myself."

"Yes, but now we have to land," Brooke said. "And I want you to—" She broke off when Roslyn turned and started streaking for the ground. "Roslyn, slow down!" she shouted, plummeting after her. "Pull up! PULL UP!"

---------

The first thing that Roslyn registered was pain. Her back, her legs, her head all felt like she'd been slammed by a brick wall. And she couldn't move. "Uhhh…"

"You're awake, I see," said Madame Pomphrey, hurrying over to Roslyn's side. "You're lucky to be alive, young lady. Both legs broken, back injury, head trauma…"

"I didn't listen to Brooke," Roslyn said, trying to sit up.

"Stay down!" Pomphrey commanded and Roslyn stopped and lay back down. "You broke two vertebrae in your back with that fall and even though there's no nerve damage, I'd like to keep it that way. Hermione's working on a potion for spinal injuries but it will be a short while."

Roslyn sighed. "I thought I could dive on my own. I didn't pull up in time."

"Well, you'll be just fine," Pomphrey said after a moment. "Your legs might be sore, but in a day or two you'll back to normal."

"How's my dad taking it?" Roslyn said, concerned for Brooke.

"Let's just say… I wouldn't want to be your sister right now, Miss Potter."

--------------

"You let her dive alone?!" Harry shouted, furious.

"Dad, I didn't _let_ her do anything!" Brooke said, defensively. "I was going to tell her how to do it slowly, but then she took off! I tried to get ahead of her but then she hit the ground."

"I can not believe you'd be so irresponsible!" Harry said, as he paced angrily in his office. "You could have gotten Roslyn killed! She's _BLIND_! She can't _do_ things like that alone!"

"You did," Brooke grumbled and felt her father's cane upside her head.

"That is not the point, young lady. I had an echolocation charm at the time," Harry said, still seething. "As of right now, you're grounded. I'll be speaking with Flitwick about you being confined to the Ravenclaw dormitory."

"What?!" Brooke shouted. "Dad, that's not fair!"

"Oh, I'm not done yet," Harry said, his face blank. "Detention for two months, 100 points from Ravenclaw, and you can forget about going to the Yule Ball."

"Why don't you just _expel_ me to?!" Brooke screamed.

"Don't think that I didn't consider it," Harry said in a forced calm voice.

Brooke stormed out of her father's office and towards Ravenclaw Tower. This was BEYOND unfair! Roslyn would be fine! Her father was being completely unfair in his punishment. She had to get him to see reason. Sighing, she stopped. The only one who could overrule the punishment was the headmaster… Or her grandfather, James Potter….

----

James was grading papers when Brooke came in looking like she'd just been crying. "Brooke? What happened?" He got up and Brooke ran to him, hugging him hard. "What's wrong, honey?"

"D-Dad," she sobbed. "He's so mad at me."

James sighed. "Let me talk to Harry, okay? Just stay here."

Brooke backed away and nodded as she sat in one of the chairs in the office while James went in search of his son. After asking around, James found Harry in the hospital wing with Hermione. "Harry. Can I talk to you?"

Hermione turned to look at James, then at Harry. "Go on, Harry. I'll stay with Roslyn."

Harry went to meet his father. "Did Brooke tell you what happened?" Harry said, anger still in his voice. He pointed into the hospital wing where Hermione was gently sitting Roslyn up while Pomphrey gently tipped a vial of potion down the teenager's throat. "Did she tell you what she did to her sister?"

James shook his head. "No, my granddaughter was too busy crying to tell me anything."

"Roslyn was flying by herself. Brooke was with her, but Roslyn took a dive on her own," Harry explained.

"Harry…"

"Roslyn is her _sister_! Brooke should have _done_ something!" Harry said, angrily.

"Harry, it was an accident. I know Brooke wouldn't have let her sister get hurt on purpose," James said. "Brooke is a wreck, Harry."

Harry sighed and leaned against the wall. "I didn't mean to be so hard on her."

"Were you maybe reacting like a father, not a teacher?" James asked, looking at Harry over the top of his glasses.

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding. "I guess I need to talk to Brooke."

"I'd do that," James said, cautiously. "Because Brooke really feels pushed aside when it comes down to her versus Roslyn."

Harry gave a quick nod before heading down to the Transfigurations classroom where Brooke was still waiting in James' office. She sniffled when she saw her father. "Come to yell at me some more?" She asked, dismally.

"Detention tonight and tomorrow and 40 points from Ravenclaw instead of 100," Harry said, sitting down next to Brooke. "I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"You were right, Dad," Brooke said, shaking her head. "I should have been more careful. I just wanted to share something with Roslyn."

Harry smiled as he felt for his daughter's hand. "Next time, try chocolate frog cards."

"I will, Dad," Brooke said. "And, uh… am… I still grounded?"

Harry chuckled. "I'll consider letting you go ungrounded this time, Brooke. Next time, though…"

"There won't be a next time, Dad. I promise," Brooke replied, looking at her father.

"Then get going. Go see your sister," Harry said, standing up. Brooke nodded and headed out of the classroom and down the hall. "I'm never going to live through raising teenagers," Harry said to himself as he left.

----------------------------------


	5. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Chapter 5 The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

The Great Hall looked like something from a Hawaiian resort on the night of the Yule Ball which acted as a nice contrast to the blizzard which had started up a few days prior.

There was a happy buzz amongst the students as they mingled and danced on the floor or sampled one of Silver's non-alcoholic tropical drinks.

"You mix cocktails, you DJ… Is there anything you _haven't_ done?" Sirius asked as he sipped his own virgin mojito.

"Hey after 25 years of world travels you pick up a few skills," Silver explained. "Say, where's our son? I thought Alden was coming with Roslyn."

Outside, Alden stood with his hands shoved into the pockets of his cutoff jean shorts which paired nicely with the blue Hawaiian shirt and sandals he wore. Checking the time, he was about to go up to Gryffindor Tower to check on Roslyn when she came down with Brooke. Alden smiled when he saw their outfits. Brooke wore a one piece bathing suit in purple with a blue wrap tied around her waist. Roslyn wore a blue suit with a purple wrap.

Brooke smiled down at Alden. "So do we look like—"

"—twins tonight?" Roslyn finished, smiling as well.

Alden laughed as Roslyn slowly made her way down the stairs. She felt for him and he held out his hand. "I was beginning to think I was being stood up," he said, kissing her hand.

"Never, Alden," Roslyn said, giving her red ponytail a swish. "Shall we?"

"Absolutely," Alden replied and they walked into the hall just as Silver turned on another round of music.

'_I don't know what I was thinkin'_

_Till I was thinkin' of you_

_I don't remember a thing_

_Before I opened my eyes and _

_You came into view_

'_I don't know what I was doin'_

_When there was nothing to do_

_Must have been waitin' for someone, baby_

_Now I can see I was waitin' for you_

Alden put his hands around Roslyn's waist and his fingertips brushed bare skin. Roslyn smiled as she put her arms around his neck. "Do you ever feel," Roslyn asked, listening to the music. "—that we were made to be together?"

"Every day of my life," Alden replied as Roslyn laid her head on his shoulder.

'_I'd give up my sight just to see you_

_I'd beg, I would borrow and steal_

_Cut off my hands just to touch you_

_And tear out my heart_

_So you'd know how I feel_

_There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow_

_And nothing that I wouldn't do_

'_Cause I wouldn't want to be me_

_If I didn't have you'_

It was a wonderful, magical night. Alden danced with Roslyn almost all night except when the two of them grabbed a table for a quick bite before going back onto the dance floor. Brooke danced with a few guys, but mostly she was content to stand to the side and watch her sister.

It still didn't seem fair that Roslyn got all the attention while Brooke was cast aside, but thinking on it, it made sense now. Brooke was good on her own. She loved to study and she was quick to learn and remember things. Roslyn had an even better memory, but since she couldn't see it made things more difficult.

As the clocks chimed 11, Silver announced the last song of the evening.

Alden held Roslyn gently as the music started to play.

'_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight'_

'_You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight'_

Roslyn felt so happy as she slowly danced with Alden, her head resting on his shoulder. It seemed as if there was nothing standing between them… no hurdle they had to jump over… Roslyn lifted her head up and reached up to touch Alden's cheek. She'd never get to see his face… but somehow she knew he'd always be there. He always had. Every time she'd been down or frustrated because of her disability, Alden had been right there. It was comforting, just like his arms around her right now… tonight… as they shared one more dance._  
_

'_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.  
_

'_Lovely ... never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
Cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight'_

-------------------

On Christmas morning, it was hard to see anything outside due to the massive amounts of snow on the ground. A white mound was the only thing that identified Hagrid's hut.

But while outside was cold and snowy, inside Hogwarts castle good cheer warmed the hearts and bodies of the students and staff.

On the 7th floor, in the Room of Requirement, the Potter Family, plus extended members gathered around to open presents. Couches were gathered around a beautiful Christmas tree and soft music was playing.

Mallory handed over rolled family drawings to her parents and grandparents.

Hermione and Ron gave everyone matching scarves and socks.

Silver—and Sirius—had made up special music mixes for everyone which were connected to charms. "They're like… magical MP3 players," Silver said before explaining what she was talking about.

Finally, it came to Alden's gift for Roslyn. "Brooke, Mom, Dad, and I made this for you," Alden said, handing over a photo album. "It's, uh… got… the pictures are charmed. All you have to do is touch them and you'll… you'll be able to see the pictures."

Roslyn looked confused, but when her hand touched a picture from the previous night, she gasped as she saw herself and Alden dancing. "I don't believe it…" She frowned. "Alden, you look hideous. Why the bloody hell am I dating you?"

"What?!" Alden said, turning to his parents. "Mum, what pictures did you _use_?!"

"Alden, I'm joking," Roslyn said, taking his hand. "I never realized you were so handsome."

"I know it's not really fair," Alden said. "But I thought… you should see your family."

Roslyn hugged her boyfriend and kissed him. "Thank you. It isn't the same as having my sight back, but… it's nice to see what my family looks like."

---------

"It occurred to me," Draco said as he leaned on the doorframe of Mallory's classroom. "That we never got to dance together last night."

Mallory looked up from the papers she was organizing and saw Draco's sexy smile. "You're right," she said, giving a seductive smile of her own.

Draco straightened up and walked into the room, pulling out his wand and giving it a flick so that music filled the air.

'

"Been raiding Silver's music collection?" Mallory asked as Draco pulled her to her feet.

"What can I say?" Draco said, grinning. "Country music grows on you after a while."

Wrapped in Draco's arms, Mallory felt secure and safe. They danced to the music and Draco marveled at how Mallory had pulled him back from the brink of destruction so many times.

She _had_ saved him… from himself… his family… and the evil he'd been ingrained with.

Now all Draco wanted was to be a loving husband to his wife and the best father to his son and daughter who were staying with Molly Weasley during the school year.

'_It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul  
I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know  
The perfect thing to say to save me from myself  
You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else  
And I thank God you do'_

"I love you, Mallory," Draco said as they danced. "I love you… and our children… more than anything else in the world."

Mallory smiled. "I love you, too. And I'm glad that you finally realize that you _do_ deserve this life and this happiness."

"I guess money _can't_ buy happiness," Draco replied, pensively.

"I never needed it, wanted it, or asked for it," Mallory said, kissing her husband. "All I need is you, our kids, and your love for me."

'_I know I don't tell you nearly enough  
That I couldn't live one day without your love  
_

'_When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves  
Up on a high wire that's ready to break  
When I've had just about all I can take  
Baby you, baby you save me  
_

'_When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me'_

------------------------

"Just so you know," Roslyn said when she finally tracked Brooke to the owlery. "—I don't blame you for my crash during that broom flight."

Brooke turned, surprised to see Roslyn standing there. "How did you find me?"

"This has been your place to come and think since we were 5," Roslyn replied, shrugging as she tapped her way over to her sister. "The crash wasn't your fault."

"I was responsible for you, Roslyn. I'm the sighted one. I should have…"

"And I'm the blind, reckless one," Roslyn said, smirking. "I got cocky. It's that simple."

"So… you don't blame me?" Brooke asked as she leaned against one of the windows.

"No. Actually, I wanted to thank you. I don't think I got to say that," Roslyn replied. "What about you and Dad? I heard he was royally pissed at you."

"I promised not to get you into anything reckless," Brooke said, shrugging. "Grandpa James managed to get Dad to cool down."

"That's good. Oh, and I also wanted to thank you for the photo album," Roslyn added. "It means a lot that you helped."

"Hey, we have our arguments… but you're my sister and my best friend. I love you."

"I love you too," Roslyn said. "Now can we please get out of here? It's freezing!"

-------------------


End file.
